Love is Hard, Life is Hard
by CupcakeSnowQueen
Summary: Everyone knows life is hard. Love is hard too, maybe even harder. What happens when a certain blonde switches schools right at the start of her senior year? The year that was supposed to be the best year of her life gets turned upside, that's what. Read along as Elsa deals with boyfriends, crushes, a new school, old friends, and new bullies. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**Hello! I'm CupcakeMonkey567 and this is DesertSnowQueen!**

**Hey everyone! Yes, we are writing a new story together when neither of us have finished our current stories, but that's what people on this site do. ,-)**

**Together we are CupcakeSnowQueen and this is our new story Love is Hard, Life is Hard!**

**This story is inspired by our #loveishard/lifeishard comments on CupcakeMonkey567's story The Four Seasons. It became a constant thing between us and we decided to turn it into a story and post it for everyone to read. We all have hardships in our lives, but what better way to deal with them than to write about them?**

**This first chapter was written mainly by CupcakeMonkey. DesertSnowQueen (that's me!) wrote the first three paragraphs and was the editor and publisher of this chapter. We'll switch off each chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Elsa arrived at school earlier than usual that morning. Usually she gets there the same time her boyfriend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (yeah, she knows it's a weird name), and her best friend, Merida DunBroch, arrive. This time, however, her two friends were nowhere to be seen, so Elsa grabbed her book and settled down in their corner to wait for them.<p>

The trio had been friends for as long as Elsa could remember. Merida is her cousin as well as her closest friend, and the two girls tell each other everything. The two have another cousin, Rapunzel, who is the same age as Anna, and they are always planning up new ways to have an adventure and find true love. So far, they have had no luck, but they're only freshmen.

Then, there was Hiccup. Merida was the one to introduce him to Elsa. She had moved from Bear Avenue to Dragon Street, less than a block away from Elsa and Anna's home on Crocus Lane, and became Hiccup's next-door neighbor. As it turned out, he was about to enroll in their school, and the three became inseparable. Eventually friendship became more between the platinum blonde and her cousin's neighbor.

Soon they started dating. Elsa remembered everything. From when Hiccup asked her to be his girlfriend, to when they shared their first kiss, to when Hiccup made a complete fool of himself trying to ask her to a school dance. He had stuttered so much that Elsa hadn't understood him. Hiccup had to repeat himself twice.

"Hey Elsa!" A voice called from down the hall.

Elsa turned away from her book and saw her boyfriend, Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup! Is Merida here?"

"She got um...delayed." Hiccup explained.

"Little brothers?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly." Hiccup answered.

"What happened this time?" Elsa asked.

The two continued to walk down the hall towards their lockers. They shared stories about their mornings as usual. Hiccup's cat, Toothless, had managed to escape. Somehow, the poor cat got stuck on their roof and couldn't get down. Hiccup had to climb all the way up there and get him down, almost falling in the process.

Elsa's morning wasn't quite as eventful. She woke up to her little sister, Anna, banging on the door, wondering where her light green, flower print shirt was. Of course, Elsa knew it was in Anna's room, tucked under her bed somewhere. Elsa got up, went downstairs, and had a bowl of cereal. Then, she got dressed and left.

"Well you've had an exciting morning." Elsa said after Hiccup was finished with his story.

"I know right." Hiccup replied. "I can't say the same for you though."

"Yeah. Nothing exciting has happened lately." Elsa sighed. "I just wish something would happen."

"Well, that's life." Hiccup said.

"I just thought that life would be a little more fun." Elsa explained. "Not so boring."

"Well, maybe something will happen." Hiccup said.

The bell rang and students were trying to make their way to their classes. The crowds that kept themselves to their lockers had now spread out in all directions. It was like the school had suddenly come to life.

"I'll see you at lunch Hiccup. Maybe we can find Merida." Elsa said.

Hiccup gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." Elsa said as she walked to geometry.

Elsa walked into the classroom and took a seat. The class had started but Elsa wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy fantasizing what her life would be like if it was interesting. Maybe she would have the powers of ice and snow and together with Anna and her flower power; they would save the world from a great darkness.

Yeah right.

Like that would ever happen. Elsa almost laughed out loud at her foolishness. She loved her life the way that it was, but she needed a little something now and then to make it interesting.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher announced. "And don't forget your assignment is due tomorrow!"

Elsa cursed out loud. She had missed her whole class. Had it really been that long? She caught up with one of her friends, Jasmine Agrabah, and asked her what the assignment was.

"Just pages 175 through 178." Jasmine answered.

"Thanks Jasmine!" Elsa said.

"No problem! Bye Elsa!" Jasmine said as she walked off.

Elsa went to her next class where she actually paid attention. After that, she went to lunch. She tried to find Hiccup in the sea of students, but it was useless. Elsa would just have to wait until she got to the table where they usually ate lunch, and she finally did. She found Merida and Hiccup sitting at the table once she got there.

"What a dreich day!" Merida exclaimed.

"Translation please." Elsa said smiling.

"I'm just sayin it's so dark an' gloomy today. I mean look!" Merida pointed at the window. She was right. Gray clouds covered the sky and it was raining.

"You're right Merida. It is pretty gloomy today. I just wish something exciting would happen!" Elsa said.

"Here we go again." Hiccup joked.

"Not funny Hiccup!" Elsa said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Man down, man down!" He said as he dramatically fell from his seat, clutching his arm. "It hurts!"

They all laughed.

"Get up Dragon Boy." Merida teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was five!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"So the Night Fury isn't real?" Elsa asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...ugh!" Hiccup sighed.

Elsa and Merida burst out laughing. It was a long story. Apparently, Hiccup had claimed he saw a dragon when he was five. He called it a Night Fury because you could barely see it during the night. Hiccup had also said it made a loud, screeching noise.

Elsa and Merida kept teasing him as they walked to their next class, which happened to be P.E.

And Hiccup just happened to suck at it.

"Come on Hic!" Merida called. "Why are ya way back there?" They were doing the mile out on the track. That meant four laps around the track. That was pretty easy for Merida and Elsa, but not so easy for Hiccup.

"Not funny Mer!" Hiccup replied.

Elsa laughed. "She's right Hiccup! Oh my! You're getting smaller and smaller and smaller! I can't even see you anymore! How far back is he Merida?" Elsa teased.

They both finished and collapsed into the grass laughing.

Hiccup finished two minutes after.

"How do you guys go so fast?" He asked.

"That's our little secret." Elsa said poking his nose. "I can tell you it for a price."

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked smiling. He pulled her in for a kiss. "How's that for payment?"

"Fair enough." Elsa smirked. "We just run faster."

"No fair!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Elsa and Merida burst out laughing. "You know what? Maybe I was wrong. Life is perfect the way it is." Elsa said.

"Get off your behinds and get into the locker room!" The P.E. teacher yelled when the bell rang.

Everyone got up and ran all the way to the locker rooms. "Hey Merida, do you think you can come over after school?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry lassie, but I've got to babysit my brothers." Merida replied.

"Good luck." Elsa laughed.

"I'll need it." Merida said.

They met up with Hiccup out in front of the school. "Bye Elsa!" Hiccup said as he walked with Merida back to their houses.

"Bye!" Elsa called. She turned around and walked back to Crocus Lane. She passed the familiar apple tree on Apple Street, then the rose bush on Briar Lane, and finally she found her house on Crocus Lane. Elsa knocked on the door and a overly excited, strawberry blonde answered the door.

"Elsa! You're home!" Anna said pulling Elsa in for a hug.

"Why are you home already?" Elsa asked.

"I went home early. Me and Punzie may or may not have spilled paint ALL OVER the art room." Anna explained. "I was trying to get this guy to notice me. I think he did. Is purple a good color? Because my hair was all purple."

"Woah, woah, wait, hold up." Elsa said. "You did what?"

Anna laughed nervously. "I'll tell you more about it inside." Anna said as she nudged Elsa inside.

"Hello sweetie." Her mother greeted. "Did you hear about Anna's little accident?"

Elsa laughed. "Yes. I still can't believe it though. Paint all over the art room?"

"It's true. I spilled some on Punzie, then she spilled some all over Tinkerbell, and finally Punzie's chameleon, Pascal, started to dump paint everywhere. So technically, it's his fault." Anna explained.

Their father entered the room. "Hello Elsa. Idun, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" He nervously gestured towards the door.

"Of course." Their mother replied.

"What was that about?" Anna asked once they were gone.

"I have no idea." Elsa answered.

The two girls waited for their parents to come out. They casually chatted with the servants and petted their fluffy, white cat, Olaf, when he came down the stairs. Finally, their parents came out of the kitchen.

They looked at each other and then at their daughters. "We have something to tell you." Their father, Adgar, finally said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"We're moving." Her mother answered.

Elsa's life was about to get really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**P.S., if you have any stories about having a hard life (such as problems with a boyfriend or girlfriend, or moving schools like Elsa did) or even any funny stories between you and your best friends and you would like to share so that other people can read them and you can watch your favorite character go through the same thing, leave it in your review with the character you would like to be represented as! **

**For example, if you have a story about a crush from when you were little, and you want it done from Tooth's perspective: **

** -Tooth: (insert story here)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice Palace

**Hey everyone! We're back!**

**Yup we are! Sorry that we kind of left you with a cliffhanger back there! NOT! MWAHAHA! I mean every good story has to have a cliffhanger right?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully this chapter lives up to the last one! Also, if you were a guest and you reviewed with a story, but didn't leave a character to be portrayed as, leave it in your review for this chapter with a summary of your story from last chapter.**

**And if you wanted to know, this chapter was written by DesertSnowQueen and edited by me, CupcakeMonkey567.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Elsa all but shrieked, not believing what her parents said—not wanting to believe. It was her senior year, and she was supposed to finish the year at Northside High, in the home on Crocus Lane she grew up in, and she was supposed to graduate with Hiccup and Merida and go off to college in the fall. She wasn't supposed to move!<p>

"Elsa, calm down. We're just moving to Snowflake Street. You and Anna will be attending Fidem Academy," Agdar said, attempting to soothe his daughter, but only made her stress worse.

"I can't switch schools! Why can't I stay at Northside for the year? I'll drive myself!" Elsa practically begged, and her mother sighed.

"Elsa, we know it's a sudden change, and we know it's your senior year, but this is for the best, I promise. You'll make friends, and you can still date Hiccup and hang out with Merida. You'll just be at a different school," Idun said soothingly, resting her hand on Elsa's shoulder, but her daughter threw off her hand.

"Just at a different school? Mom, I have friends at Northside that have known me forever! I can't just build those bonds in a year! Friendship like that takes time, and everyone at Fidem will already have their circle of friends and I can't move!" Elsa exclaimed, looking to her sister for help. Anna, however, was excited for the change, and wasn't listening to the argument.

"Elsa, it's not up for discussion. We already bought the house and you're already enrolled in Fidem. Now start packing your things. We're moving at the end of the week," Agdar ordered, and Elsa stormed off to her bedroom.

The living room felt colder in her absence, and Idun and Agdar glanced at each other, silently asking if they really made the right decision. They never had a choice, though. They had to move to keep their girls safe.

Elsa sat on her bed, crying silently as she texted her friends.

**Hiccup:** _So you're really switching? _

**Elsa: **_Yeah. __ I don't have a choice._

**Merida:** _Ay, lassie. It's our senior year! You and Hiccup were lined up for valedictorian!_

Elsa sighed at the message from her feisty, ginger best friend and wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Elsa:** _Tell my dad that. He already enrolled Anna and I in Fidem and we start next week. It's too late…_

**Merida:**_ I can't believe you're flitting!_

**Hiccup: **_Um, translation?_

**Merida: **_Moving._

**Hiccup:** _Oh._

**Merida: **_Yeah._

**Elsa: **_Trust me, if I could stop it I would._

**Merida: **_Well you can still come to the dances and stuff._

**Hiccup: **_Yeah! I'll invite you to all the dances!_

**Elsa: **_Well you'd better not invite anyone else. Same school or not, I'm still your girlfriend._

**Hiccup: **_I know that! I was just making a point…_

**Merida: **_Careful, Dragon Boy. She may very well go to this fancy new academy and find a guy who doesn't always say stupid stuff._

Elsa smiled, knowing their Scottish friend was just teasing him, and decided to join in.

**Elsa:** _Oh yeah. I'm sure I'll find someone there. Maybe he'll actually be good at sports. ;-)_

**Hiccup:**_ Haha, very funny. Not._

**Elsa:**_ You know I'm kidding._

**Hiccup:**_ Yeah, yeah. I know._

**Merida:** _Ugh, my wee nyaff little brothers are making a mess. I have to go. Later._

**Elsa:**_ Bye Mer!_

**Hiccup:** _Bye Princess._

Elsa put her phone down and decided to work on her Calculus homework. Mrs. Maleficent assigned a ridiculous amount of problems for solving limits, all due in the class the next day. Everyone was struggling with the topic, and while Elsa was beginning to understand it, it still gave her headaches when she spent too much time thinking about the problem.

After an hour of unsuccessfully attempting to finish her math homework, a dragon's roar echoed through the room, startling her and making her drop her pencil. It was Hiccup's ringtone, and she paused for a moment to let her heart rate slow before answering.

"You know, after years of us being friends and dating, you'd think I would be used to hearing your ringtone. But every time you call me and the volume is up too loud, I get scared," she huffed into the phone, then smiled when she heard her boyfriend laugh from the other end.

"But you still haven't changed it," Hiccup pointed out, and Elsa sighed.

"No, because you chose it, so it's special," she said with a smile.

"True. So anyway, I figured you might want a break from Calculus," her boyfriend stated, and Elsa laughed behind her hand.

"How do you know me so well?" she asked him.

"We've been dating since we were freshmen, and friends for years. If I didn't know how much calculus frustrated you, I would be a failure as a friend, not to mention a boyfriend," he told her.

"Good point. So, did you have something in mind?" she asked, knowing he did.

"Of course. Why don't we go down to the ice rink and cool off?" he suggested, and Elsa giggled quietly at his probably unintentional pun.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes," she said, and after a quick goodbye, they hung up to get ready.

Elsa went to her closet and pulled out a long-sleeved, white top, her dark-washed jeans, and black boots, then let her hair out of the tight, braided bun she wore it in to school that day. Once she was changed, she arranged the braid to fall across her left shoulder, grabbed her warm, blue jacket, and her snow-white purse. She left a note on the kitchen counter saying where she was going and that she would be home soon, then picked up her pure white figure skates with icy blue, rhinestone snowflake patterns and walked down to Frozen Avenue, a few blocks away from Snowflake Street, her future home.

When she got there, she saw Hiccup waiting near his black Mercedes convertible for her. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, a dark brown coat, dark jeans, and dark brown boots. She walked over to him with a smile and he immediately pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and nestled her head against his thin shoulder, then felt him press a kiss in her hair.

"Come on, Snowdrop. Let's go blow off some steam," he told her before dragging her inside the Ice Palace, her family's ice rink and the center of her childhood.

As the couple laced up their skates and prepped to get on the ice, sharing a few quick kisses every so often, Elsa thought about the origins of the Ice Palace.

_When she was five years old, her family was out walking in a large park on Frozen Avenue called the Valley of the Living Rock during the winter. The ground was covered in snow, the ponds were frozen over, and the leaves had fallen off the trees, but Elsa loved it. Her family played there the entire day, until her mother decided Anna was too little to play in the cold any longer. As they were walking home, they passed a large, empty lot on Frozen Avenue, not far from the park, and Elsa ran into it. She spun in a circle with her arms extended next to her before turning to face her parents._

"_Mama, Papa! When I'm queen, this is where my ice palace will be, and people will call me the Snow Queen because of my ability to control ice and snow!" she had told them animatedly. A year later, her parents bought the lot, and build an ice rink on it. It was structured like a palace, and painted an icy blue. The outermost layer was a clear, icy blue plastic with lights inside it, and the walls and floors were decorated with a snowflake Elsa drew when she was young. They called it the Ice Palace, and Elsa spent her childhood there, practicing and improving her figure skating. There were even some days where her sister accused her of isolating herself, but they got over that once Elsa showed her what she had been doing._

Hiccup took her hand once their skates were laced up, shaking her from her thoughts, and pulled her towards the ice. Elsa's favorite skating playlist was echoing throughout the large room, and she practically ran onto the ice. Soon she was gliding gracefully, and all her problems seemed to melt away. It didn't matter that she was moving schools when she was skating. All that mattered was her, Hiccup, and the slippery ice she grew up on.

Several songs and intricate tricks (from Elsa, obviously) later, Hiccup brought her a bottle of water. She thanked him as she took a sip, and he nodded once in thought before speaking.

"So, do you know anyone at Fidem?" he asked her, and she was about to say no when she remembered one person from her childhood.

"I actually do. There's one guy I know. His name is Pitch Black. He used to live down the street from me, before I met you. We would always hang out, but then his parents died in a plane crash and he moved to live with his uncle on Elm Street. I haven't heard from him since, but I know he goes to Fidem because I've seen him wearing a Fidem hoodie," Elsa explained, and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, you won't be completely alone, so that's good," he said, trying to cheer her up, and Elsa sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. He's not you and Mer though," she told him sadly, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Just skate and enjoy yourself, and we can worry about that later," he told her, and they did just that. For the next few hours, they skated together and laughed, enjoying their date and not thinking about Elsa's move, and when it finally got dark, he drove her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch the hidden movie reference? And FYI, it has nothing to do with Frozen, before ya'll get excited.<strong>

**Woah even I didn't find the reference. And can you explain this chapter to me? Because there's one thing that I'm curious about...**

**P.S., if you have any stories about having a hard life (such as problems with a boyfriend or girlfriend, or moving schools like Elsa did) or even any funny stories between you and your best friends and you would like to share so that other people can read them and you can watch your favorite character go through the same thing, leave it in your review with the character you would like to be represented as!**

**For example, if you have a story about a crush from when you were little, and you want it done from Tooth's perspective:**

**-Tooth: (insert story here)**

**So please leave a review or PM us if you have a story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
